


It wasn’t meant to go this far. I swear. n.5

by ouijaboardboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Requested, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboardboy/pseuds/ouijaboardboy
Summary: requested on tumblr: "100 ways to crush your soul #2 with five or diego?"100. "It wasn’t meant to go this far. I swear.“





	It wasn’t meant to go this far. I swear. n.5

“five…?” you called out from your spot on the couch. he had left that morning without a word or breakfast, worrying you slightly. it was almost midnight when the doors of the academy finally opened again. five strolled in, looking a bit angry. you stood, cautiously moving towards him.

“hey, you okay?” you asked, gently placing your hand on his forearm. “no.” he stated bluntly, shrugging your hand off. “do you need anything? any food, help?” you smiled hopefully, wanting to take care of him in any way that he might need it. “no i don’t need help. stop worrying about me, you’re not the boss of me.” five angrily gestured towards you. “just go leave me alone or some shit. just fucking go, i never want to see you again!” he growled and flopped down on the couch, turning away from you.

you nervously stood there, frozen from his words. “what are you still doing here? can’t you see i don’t want you?” he yelled and you gasped, flinching at his loudness. you held back tears as you rushed up to his room, starting to grab all of your stuff when you heard the door slam shut. 

you jumped at a sudden knock at the door. turning, you saw klaus and diego standing there, watching you pack. “what…where are you going?” klaus moved forward towards your stuff to stop you and diego stepped closer to you. “leaving…” you wiped a tear away. “what?! no! you can’t! five needs you, we need you.” you shook your head and laughed. “he doesn’t need me nor does he want me. he’d be better off without me. he said so himself. he told me that he never wants to see me again.” you cried and diego rubbed your back. “oh doll, you kno-” his words were cut off by the building shaking. 

everyone was in a hurry to get out. vanya had broken out of the cell luther kept her in and was coming to get you all. “mom!” diego cried, trying to get to the sibling’s robotic mom. you were smaller than the rest so you ran off to get her. you were able to get to her room and started to pull her out when the world went dark. 

“hello? hello?!” you screamed, trying to get someone’s attention. the only person who turned towards you was klaus. with wide eyes, you looked and saw…ben? but he was…no! “klaus! klaus please!!” you cried as ben rushed to hug you. “i’m so sorry (y/n)..” he whispered, taking you into his arms. the group of siblings was surrounded by ash and ruin that once was the academy. diego was frantically searching for you and his mom. the 5 siblings were all standing together when five suddenly appeared. you sobbed harder into ben’s shoulder.

“guys! this is it. the apocalypse is still on. the world ends today.” five stuttered out and you looked towards him, just hoping that he would notice your absence. “i thought you said it was over.” luther whispered and five shook his head. “i was wrong.” five went on to explain how vanya was the source of the apocalypse when he paused. “…..wait….where’s (y/n)?” diego stood, moving towards five angrily, “dead.” five shook his head. “impossible. they must’ve gotten out! they had to have!” five turned to run when klaus grabbed him. “you got your wish. you said you never wanted to see them again so here you go.” klaus turned and walked towards you and ben. ben had a tightly arm around your shoulders. 

“wait klaus! you can see them, right? are they here?” five frantically asked and you sighed. “tell him no.” you looked towards klaus who looked towards ben. “no, they aren’t.” klaus mumbled, angering five more. “no! they are! you’re lying! it wasn’t meant to go this far! i swear.” diego grabbed five by the back of his uniform and pulled him away. “shut up.” suddenly there was helicopter lights and everyone was running. you and ben ran with klaus, tears running down your face.


End file.
